


【德哈\drarry】当死对头突然变成了男朋友

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: #战后#ooc#有私设，全员存活，马尔福一家做了卧底。哈利战前已和金妮分手。梗源微博。避雷：拆官配。含犬狼。傲罗哈&一有关破特的事就无脑无家主风度德————lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【德哈\drarry】当死对头突然变成了男朋友

1.0

“波特先生这次的食死徒大型围剿行动计划我们需要你的配合。抱歉我知道这不属于您的任务可是为了魔法界的安全不是吗？”

“……需要做些什么？”

“谢谢您波特先生。我们需要你对周围所有人假装失忆并且忘记了自己傲罗的身份。”

“所有人……你们是在用我当诱饵吧。”

“不算是，我们只想要食死徒放松警惕。我们会有其他傲罗在暗处保护您。”

“不用做别的了对吧。”

“没有了。但如果你想最后和我们一起围剿食死徒我们也非常欢迎。”

“不用了。什么时候开始？多久结束？”

“明天。明天我们就会放出消息。您只需要坚持一个星期就好了。”

2.0

哈利“失忆”的第三天。他在家里坐不住了，他要出门透透气。罗恩赫敏一次都没来看望过他。不排除赫敏是魔法部部长太忙和罗恩被拦在门外的因素。

可是谁知道装失忆保护他的方式是把他关在家里啊。怪不得说的是坚持一个星期。

他幻影移形来到伦敦市中心闲逛，趁着魔法部还没发现他从家里跑出来。

看着繁华的市中心，马路上川流不息的车辆。哈利酝酿着情绪想要感慨。

“破特？”

哈利呼吸猛地抽了一下，刚刚好的情绪瞬间烟消云散。

听听这一如既往的爆破音，他不用回头都知道是表情欠揍的马尔福。

原本战后返校复读八年级时马尔福还表现的成熟稳重两人都是友好的点头之交。结果毕业后每次马尔福见到他就像五年级以前一样一脸欠揍的开始嘲讽他。真不知道卢修斯马尔福怎么会放心让他来当家主，自己带着妻子去法国度假。

记得他还和正在与莱姆斯一起环游世界的小天狼星发过誓，见马尔福一次揍他一次。小天狼星还为此表示非常同意还说可以帮他一起揍。

所以他现在真想回头给马尔福一拳，为他破坏气氛付出惨痛代价。

哈利微笑回头，“您好先生请问我认识您吗？”

德拉科一脸委屈，“破特你真的把我忘记了是吗？”

哈利心里有点慌，他不会遇到了个假的马尔福吧？但秉承着自己的专业精神哈利继续演着。

“忘记你什么先生？”

“我是你男朋友的事。”德拉科更委屈了，声音不由放大但好在他的音量也仅限于他们两人的范围。

“可是我真的什么都不记得，连你是谁都不知道，你说你是我的男朋友可是你有什么证据可以证明吗？”

“当然，我叫德拉科马尔福，至于证据你和我回家就能看到证据了。”

哈利懵了，他不由得怀疑自己是不是真的失忆了。马尔福为什么说他是自己男朋友而且他表现的还那么真实。

德拉科趁着哈利走神一个幻影移形回到了马尔福庄园。

3.0

在魔法部刚放出消息——

“伟大的魔法界救世主哈利波特昨日因为执行任务受重伤。但据圣戈芒医生透露哈利波特只是失去了记忆不知何时才能恢复。”

德拉科被刚入口的红茶给呛了一口，把一旁端茶的家养小精灵下了大跳连忙道歉。德拉科挥挥手表示没事让他出去。

德拉科看着报纸上的新闻，用令人不爽的语气说出了担忧的话。“该死的疤头，他就不会担心自己的安全吗！该死的魔法部该死的傲罗司干什么给破特这么危险的任务！傻宝宝破特！”

德拉科把报纸叠好放进了一个箱子里，里面全是有关波特的报纸。还有些小纸条。小纸条是德拉科从一些重点不是哈利但顺口提了一句哈利的报纸上给剪下来的。

“主人，扎比尼先生来了。”家养小精灵敲了敲门。

“德拉科看新闻了吗？”布莱斯推门而入。

“你学不会敲门吗布莱斯？看了。”

“我是来给你出主意的，看看我们可怜的德拉科马尔福对救世主求而不得只能看看新闻了解人家从而获得心理慰藉。你为什么复读那年不争取一下呢！”布莱斯一脸恨铁不成钢。

“你就是为了说一句这个我想你可以滚了。”德拉科指指门口。

“我都说了是来给你出主意的。波特不是失忆了吗？你现在就趁机去跟他说你是他的男朋友然后把他拐回家……”

“布莱斯你是觉得破特他没有脑子吗？他会信？”

“忘了给你说，我不是在魔法部上班嘛，整天就听到波特说的最多的就是马尔福。波特最好的那个兄弟韦斯莱甚至问波特是不是喜欢你天天说你都听烦了。”

“所以破特他也喜欢我？”

“噢，波特否认了。不过我觉得他就是喜欢你。你就试试吧，就算他真不喜欢你你也可以给他个一忘皆空。再说你看我让你每次见到波特都刺他两句是不是就很奏效拉进了你们的关系。”

“好。”

于是出现了德拉科街上认夫的举动。

4.0

哈利愣愣的来到马尔福庄园，这是他第二次来这里。已经没有了之前的阴冷黑暗反之是有些温暖充满生活的气息就好像真的两个人在这里生活一样。

哈利觉得自己可能是疯了。

“先生我想我需要回去了。请您让我离开。”

“这里就是你的家。你看，到处都是证据。”德拉科的语气不容置疑。

“可是先生您一直称呼我的姓氏，我不觉得我们是……呃恋人关系。”

“这是我们之间的情趣破特，就像你喜欢叫我马尔福。如果你想停止这种情趣那么就停止吧我亲爱的哈利。”

“呃……我……”

“哈利我知道，你因为失忆忘记了我所以现在还不习惯是正常的，没事会好的。”

德拉科牵着哈利坐下手一直没有松开。

——这真的是德拉科吗？他为什么变的那么温柔了，死对头的针锋相对呢？

思绪飘忽的哈利忘记了两人还牵着的手还忽略了德拉科红的滴血的耳朵。

一个家养小精灵替哈利抱走手上搭着的外套，用尖锐的声音说着。“先生您终于回来了，午餐已经准备好了，是按照您平时的饮食准备的。”

“走吧哈利，好想你已经饿了。”德拉科牵着哈利走向餐厅。

吃完午餐，德拉科又牵着哈利逛马尔福庄园，美名其曰：让哈利重新熟悉一下自己的家。

两人就这样走了一个下午也没有逛完马尔福庄园。德拉科时不时的说话，哈利也跟着就说几句。两人身上蔓延着奇怪的氛围。

哈利已经麻木了，他任由德拉科拉着他闲逛。祈求着魔法部快点找到他。

哈利不想这样沉默的走路了。“德拉科，你不觉得我们这样很无聊吗？”

德拉科并不觉得，他觉得只要哈利和他在一起没有什么事会无聊。不过他还是顺着哈利的话题，“有一点。哈利你想做些什么？”

“不知道。”只要不这样继续下去就好了。哈利在心里补充。

两人继续沉默。沉默，沉默是下午的马尔福庄园。

“主人，扎比尼先生来了。在客厅。晚餐也准备好了。”一个家养小精灵突然出现在两人面前，微微鞠躬。打破了沉默。

“走吧哈利我们去见布莱斯。”

5.0

德拉科牵着哈利刚走进进客厅，布莱斯震惊的看着两人的手转头让自己缓了缓开口，“早知道你们俩会这么秀我就该阻止潘西出门叫她一起来。”

——我感觉我要裂开了。我今天就不该出门透气。梅林的丝袜！他们怎么可以演的这么像！

当事人哈利波特表示后悔，就是非常后悔。

“哈利给你重新介绍一下。这是布莱斯扎比尼。朋友。他刚才说的潘西是潘西帕金森，那是他的妻子，他们是发小已经结婚了。”

哈利面无表情的点点头。

——想不到他们居然在一起了，记得当年德拉科还枕过帕金森的腿。不对我为什么还记得德拉科这种事。

“布莱斯你是来蹭饭的吧。看来扎比尼家族没落了，连一顿饭都吃不起了。”德拉科换了个坐姿闲散的靠在沙发上胳膊搭在哈利的肩上。哈利也僵硬的靠着德拉科。

“没错潘西出门了我一个人没事干就来你们家吃饭增加气氛。德拉科你现在的样子可真不像个家主。让外面那些人见了估计会吓得直接进圣戈芒。”布莱斯一脸笑意。

德拉科冷哼一声。

6.0

“德拉科我的房间是哪一间？”哈利有些紧张，他担心德拉科脸皮太厚直接跟他说他们一直是住在一起的。

“本来我们是睡在一间房间里的，但现在你失忆了怕你不喜欢我就叫人单独给你收拾了一间房间。”德拉科走到一个房间门前推开门展示给哈利看。“如何？不喜欢我重新叫人布置。”

刚听到前半句哈利腿一软差点滑一跤，德拉科连忙抱住哈利的腰。

——幸好德拉科还没有太过分。所以一天了为什么魔法部还不来找我。

哈利自动忽略了德拉科放在他腰上的手。

“我很喜欢，谢谢你德拉科。那么晚安。”哈利走进房间关门关了一半突然被德拉科推开。哈利疑惑的看着他。

“哈利，晚安吻。”德拉科指了指自己的唇。

——我收回德拉科不过分的话。

哈利看着德拉科，浅灰色的眼睛里满是深情。他发现自己似乎并不排斥。但他不打算就这样满足德拉科。

“抱歉德拉科我做不到，不过我可以这样。”哈利捧着德拉科的脸吻了吻他的额头。“晚安德拉科。”

德拉科一瞬间的怔愣，摸了摸自己的额头上面似乎还有哈利留下的温度。“晚安哈利好梦。”

德拉科面不改色的飘回了房间。他找了一张纸写上今天的日期：

【今天我成功把哈利拐回家了。我和他牵了手，哈利还亲我了虽然是额头虽然他失忆了。】

德拉科把这张纸折成纸鹤放进了自己床头的抽屉里。

哈利转了一圈自己这个房间，很大奢华低调。他推开衣柜，惊了！

梅林的四角裤！这些衣服的尺寸德拉科从哪里来的！为什么连他的underwear都有！

哈利整个人都要烧起来了。

7.0

哈利已经在马尔福庄园住了三天了。他现在完全适应德拉科了。没错哈利发现他有点喜欢德拉科了。不过还是要除了每天甜腻腻的早安吻和晚安吻，哈利始终还是没有德拉科这么厚的脸皮。

很可惜今天德拉科错过了他的早安吻，他要出门去谈一笔生意。

然而德拉科出了门就没再回来，直接进了圣戈芒。他在回来的路上遭了食死徒袭击。值得庆幸的是那个食死徒用的不是阿瓦达索命而是刀砍咒。非常不幸的是那个伤了德拉科的食死徒跑了，据猜测那个食死徒一定会去参加食死徒聚集活动，所以哈利收回了之前的拒绝义无反顾的参加了食死徒围剿行动。

8.0

德拉科失血过多一直在昏迷，等他再睁眼时就看到他对床同样中了刀砍咒的哈利正睁着自己那双翠绿的眼睛看着自己。

德拉科艰难开口，“你恢复记忆了？”

哈利笑起来，“不，德拉科，我从来没失过忆。这只是魔法部为了让食死徒放松警惕想的一个计划！不过我真不知道德拉科你喜欢我喜欢的居然趁我‘失忆’来冒充我的男朋友。”

德拉科没想到自己被骗了，“闭嘴破特！”

哈利扁了扁嘴，“德拉科你都不叫我哈利了，还那么凶。我还没说我也喜欢你呢！”接着哈利表情一换，“嘿，看我现在和你一样了！”

“你受伤这有什么值得高兴的。等等你说你喜欢我！嘶！”德拉科一个激动扯到了自己的伤口。

“小心点那么激动干嘛。还有德拉科我可是为了你，我亲自去逮捕了那个伤你的食死徒才受的伤！那可不是我的任务！”

“傻宝宝哈利。”德拉科小声嘀咕。

“德拉科我听见了。”哈利瞪视着哈利。

“bloody hell ！哈利！你和马尔福……”罗恩目瞪口呆的站在门口身后还站着一脸了然的赫敏。

“怪不得布莱斯跟我说别担心哈利在马尔福家。让我撤掉搜寻队。”赫敏走到哈利床边放下自己的慰问品。

——小番外——

伤好后哈利就正式搬进了马尔福庄园还不忘给小天狼星寄了一封信。哈利相信当小天狼星看到这封信一定会气的结束旅游拉着莱姆斯回到英国来揍德拉科一顿。

起初他还不好意思继续和德拉科保持着之前的样子分房间睡，接着过了几天两人就没羞没躁的睡一起了。

“唔……德拉科，套……”

“在床头柜……”

哈利还没听完就拉开了第一格抽屉，套没抓到到是抓到了一把纸鹤。哈利迷糊的意识瞬间清醒了。他把德拉科推开。

“纸鹤，让我看看我亲爱的男朋友写了些什么？”

“哈利别！”

“‘疤头今天又受伤了！该死的傲罗司！’哈哈哈哈不是吧德拉科，我受伤关傲罗司什么事？”

“他们给你发布了危险的任务。”德拉科被打扰了性致郁闷的说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈德拉科你也太好笑了。”

“我好不好笑你一会就知道了。”说着德拉科就把笑弯了腰的哈利扔到床上压下去。

Fin.


End file.
